


exactly how this grace thing works

by colourexplosion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JUST LET ME LIVE IN PEACE WHY WON'T THEY, M/M, Wedding Fluff, fluffiest thing I have ever written in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' mum gets married. louis and harry don't, but they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exactly how this grace thing works

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally written (and beta'd) in like, two and a half hours lol what is wrong with me. based on those pictures from jay's (beautiful) wedding and completely from my own torturous mind. 
> 
> big huge thanks to kara for the beta and any remaining mistakes are mine. title is from 'roll away your stone' by mumford & sons but I'm guessing you guys already knew that.
> 
> not true, please don't show it to anyone connected to the boys. enjoy!!

Harry’s been eyeing the gazebo all day. 

Originally, it’d housed a table holding food or drinks or something else they didn’t feel safe putting under a tree lest some leaves escape and fall into a guest’s glass. Maybe the presents? Harry’s not really sure. He can’t quite get past the warm haze he’s under, faithfully aided by the pleasant night and being surrounded by everyone he loves most. 

The three long island iced teas he’s had in the past hour and half have probably helped a bit too, but shhh. No one needs to know. 

He’d lost his jacket ages ago, having shrugged it off when the paps (finally) left and the real party had started. He’d taken his hat off as well, put his sunglasses in his pocket, and tied his silk scarf up into his curls to keep them from getting too sweaty. He’d danced all night with anyone who’d have him: Niall, Liam and Sophia, random members of Louis’ family that he’d met before and some he hadn’t, Lou, his mum, Louis’ mum. Really. Anyone who’d made eye contact with him on the dance floor had been pulled in and subjected to at least one song’s worth of dancing. 

Everyone except the one person he’d _wanted_ to dance with, of course. 

Harry thinks it’s most difficult at times like this, when he’s happy and Louis is happy but they can’t be happy together, at least not visibly. It’s the most unfair thing in the world, probably, at least in Harry’s world, that he can’t just kiss his fucking boyfriend at his boyfriend’s mum’s wedding because someone might take a photo and sell it to the papers. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if everyone knew they were in a relationship, but he doesn’t fancy getting sued for all he’s worth, either, so. 

But it doesn’t really matter now, because the guests have been slowly trickling out since Jay and Dan drove off to their honeymoon or whatever, and the venue’s nearly empty, except for Harry, Louis and one or two of the staff. They look like they’re about to leave, though, gathering their coats and bags and laughing loudly to one another as they walk away toward the car park. 

No sooner than Harry sees their backs disappear into the shadows does he feel Louis’ arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, his warm hand slipping through the gap in Harry’s shirt -- still unbuttoned precisely for this reason -- to run across his skin, stroking over the butterfly on his torso. Harry suppresses a shiver and leans back in his chair, tilting his head to lean on Louis’ shoulder. He’s been deprived contact for a good eight hours. He’s allowed to be a little needy. 

“Ready to go, love?” Louis asks, his voice soft and fond in a way that makes Harry want to scoop him onto his lap and nuzzle into his neck and never leave. He’d do it, if he thought he could get away with it. 

“No,” Harry says, reaching up to tug Louis’ arm until he’s moved to the front of the chair. He stands, smirking at the inquisitive eyebrow that’s quirked on Louis’ forehead. “We haven’t had our dance yet.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Haz,” he says but Harry claps a hand to his mouth, shushing him. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Louis,” he says, keeping his hand over Louis’ mouth as he leads him toward the now-empty gazebo. The fairy lights strung around it are still lit up, a few of the candles nestled in glass globes still flickering. Harry releases Louis to grab one, dumping out the burned-out tealight and fishing his phone out of his pocket. His battery’s at 17%, but he brought his charger and will be on a plane for most of tomorrow, so it doesn’t matter. He puts his music on shuffle and turns the volume up, dropping the phone into the empty globe to amplify the sound. 

“Clever,” Louis says, grinning as Harry makes his way over to him, letting his gaze track over Louis’ shoulders, down the length of his arms to where his sleeves have been rolled up, his jacket long gone as well. The first two buttons of his shirt left gaping, exposing a sliver of skin that’s been driving Harry mad for hours. 

“M’the smartest one in the band, I reckon,” Harry says, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer, pressing up against him and leaning down to rest his forehead against Louis’. “After Zayn, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Louis says, smiling, bright and happy and so, so ridiculously beautiful that Harry feels the love he has for this boy swell up in his chest, threatening to bubble out of him. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers, wrapping his other arm around Louis’ waist as Louis’ arms come up around his neck. He feels weak with it, like he might collapse in on himself any second, but also kind of like he might float away into the ether. “I love you so much.” 

“I know,” Louis says, one of his hands tangling into Harry’s curls. “I love you too. It’ll be us one day, you know that? You and me. Forever.” 

Tears well up in Harry’s eyes and he laughs, pressing his face into Louis’ neck and breathing him in for a moment, grounding himself. He’s heard it before and he’ll hear it again -- he wrote a _song_ about it, for fuck’s sake -- but it’s still the best thing that’s ever come from Louis’ mouth. And that’s including all those noises he makes when Harry sucks him off, so. 

They sway for a bit, letting the music wash over them, happy to exist in a tiny little bubble all to themselves. They used to live in one constantly, before -- well, before everything, but now it’s rare that they get to do something like this, and Harry’s going to soak it up as much as he can. 

The music cuts off abruptly and Harry blinks, realizing that it’s only gotten later and they really need to go. He needs to sleep, and so does Louis. At least they get to sleep in the same bed tonight. 

Louis pulls away first, because he always does. He’s definitely the stronger of the two of them, in Harry’s opinion. 

“Got to get back,” he murmurs, linking his right hand with Harry’s left. Harry smiles and ducks in for a kiss, sweet and chaste, before pulling away as well. He composes himself, but doesn’t let go of Louis’ hand. 

“One day, Haz,” Louis tells him as they walk, flicking the switch to turn the lights off. They leave the candles burning, because it feels right, somehow, like those candles will burn down until the wax has all gone, leaving no trace of them, but Harry and Louis will know. 

They’ll know, and that’ll have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr is always open](http://jessimond.tumblr.com) if you need to cry or yell at me or smth.


End file.
